Duets & Disappointments
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: Just a short story about how disappointed Sam & Kurt were about not working together. A/N: One shot for now, could be more if you guys want!


Duets & Disappointments

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or it's characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy & FOX. I haven't written in a very long time, so if this sucks I am sorry. Also, I have an unfinished Finn/Kurt/Puck story on here that I cannot seem to finish becuase of how much hate I have for Finn now. I have not forgiven him for what happened in Theatricality. Anyway, this is my way of expressing the fact that Kurt & Sam should be together and my disappointment that they will not be.

...

For what seemed liked the seventeen thousandth time Sam wiped his palms down the sides of his pants and rubbed his fingers against his plams, to be sure he had removed the sweaty proof of his nerves. His heart was racing and he paused to watch one Kurt Hummel pull open his locker and round a can of hairspray around his head, ensuring a few more hours of perfection. He didn't get why he was so nervous; Kurt was just a guy, Sam just wanted to talk to him. He just wanted to apologize for letting Kurt bail on him for the duet assignment.

Quinn was a nice girl, and the song had been cute enough, but Sam had found Kurt's rendition of "Le Jazz Hot" mesmirizing. It had been artistic and inivative, and there was something blatantly sexual about it.

Sam couldn't imagine what how stunning a song they could have performed together. It was a missed opportunity that he couldn't believe he had passed up.

The sound of Kurt's locker closing brought the tall, bass-mouthed blonde back to reality and he watched as Kurt and Rachel (when had she shown up?) parted ways, and Kurt headed back towards him-or in the same direction as Sam was standing. The former footballer was surprised how disappointed he was when Kurt walked by without sparing him as much as a passing glance, and without a clear thought in his head, or the ability to hear one over the thumping in his chest, he reached out and grasped Kurt by the forearm-nothing how muscular it felt, "Hey."

Kurt stumbled slightly, taken aback by the sudden attention, and flinched away out of instinct at the contact and the strong voice. He seemed to relax though when he realized who it was that had grabbed him, but he frowned when the pressure around his arm turned cool, causing Sam to pull his hand away and wipe it down the side of his leg, again.

"Sorry," Sam frowned, knowing how seriously Kurt must have disliked having some wrinkle, let alone sweat on his clothing.

For a moment the petite brunette stared curiously at the taller boy, before pulling his book firmly against his chest, "May I help you?" Kurt was made sure to be short, without being rude.

Sam was stunned for a moment at how cool and distant Kurt seemed to be, he had thought that he and the boy had at least formed a cordial acquaitance. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Kurt left one arm against his chest, clutching his book, but to straighten his bangs, "How _lucky _of me."

Sam flinched at the coldness Kurt wrapped around the word, "Are you okay?" Sam pushed his hands into his pockets, frowning, "You seem upset, man, and..." The boy seemed to think for a moment. Kurt was a technically a guy, but he decided to use a technique his dad tended to use on his mom, "I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you, I didn't mean to do anything to upset you."

Kurt softened for a moment, his eyes seeming to lose some of their contempt, but as quickly as it had gone, the wall was back, "I'm just displeased that I was robbed so obviously of that dinner, I was clearly the surperior competitor."

Sam hardened a bit at that, "Wait a minute now, Quinn and I did a pretty good job in there."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Look, Sam, attempting to say that your blithely and sickeningly charming karaoke number was better than my number is heavily insulting." Sam went to speak, but Kurt steamrolled over him and continued on, "Do you have a good voice? Sure. Do you and Quinn have an obvious and boring chemistry? Why not. However, I am a seasoned veteran in the realm of musical theater. "

Sam's motuh hung slightly open, he seemed confused. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

Kurt sighed, "Look, I put it into terms you can understand, you and Quinn, you're college baseball, I'm the world series. You made it to the division championship, but I pitched a no hitter for the top spot."

Sam visibily flinched at the jibe to his intelligence, "I...you..." Sam had no words for the small boy before him, "I should go." With that Sam turned to leave-the bell had rung several minutes ago anyway.

He had made it halfway down the hall before he stopped at the sound of Kurt's unique voice calling after him.

"Samuel, wait."

The blonde stopped but did not turn to face the other teen.

"I..." Kurt paused, as if it were difficult for him to push out the next part, "I am sorry." Sam began to turn and Kurt pressed on, "Your performance was," he took the time to think of the right word, "enjoyable." Sam waited for the boy to continue, the forlong look on his face went to say that he was not finished, "I was just looking forward to..." Kurt shrugged, "being your partner." Making a face at how that sounded, Kurt re-tried his reasoning, "I mean, I thought we could have done pretty well together, too."

Sam smiled sadly, "So did I." Kurt seemed a little shocked, if his arched brow was any clue.

"Really?" Kurt inquired. And Sam nodded, and Kurt mirrored his disheartening grin, "I suppose we'll never know now, will we?"

Sam wanted to dispute the boy's logic, but in one brief moment, Kurt mumbled another apology, avoid looking Sam in the eye and sauntered past, his head risen high once again.

Sam stood silent for a few long moments, disppointment keeping him from moving on.

...

Author's Note: This could be a one shot, but I feel like it could be more. Lemme know if you guys want to see more of this, or if you want them to get together!


End file.
